


see what we can be

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dance with me.”</p><p>Bellamy tries not to let a grinning, tipsy Clarke pull him out of the bar booth.</p><p>{ capernoited (adjective): lightly intoxicated or tipsy }</p>
            </blockquote>





	see what we can be

**Author's Note:**

> word prompt challenge

“Dance with me.”

Bellamy tries not to let a grinning, tipsy Clarke pull him out of the bar booth. She isn’t that strong, so he could resist her, but he isn’t that strong either, not when it comes to her. So he gives in and lets her tug him along.

He blames it on the three whiskeys he’s had tonight, or maybe the way her gin-and-tonics are making her cheeks glow pink. Clarke is always glowing to him though, with laughter or confidence or stubborn anger (that last one is usually his fault).

Still, he blames it on the alcohol for the way she sidles closer to him, arms slung around his neck. He blames it on the alcohol for the way his hands rest tightly on her hips and draw her in even closer. He blames it on the alcohol for the way his knee slides between her legs, for the way that she slides against his thigh, for the way they sway and grind to the music in a haze of heat and need and want. 

He’s not sure what to blame for the way they end of making out on the cab ride home, or the way their moans blend together as they chase pleasure together beneath his sheets.

In the morning though, he knows the alcohol isn’t to blame for the way Clarke blinks awake and smiles softly at him, and it isn’t to blame for the way he reaches for her, and it isn’t to blame for they way they kiss slowly but surely, testing out how the other tastes with a new sort of clarity.

In the soft light of dawn, it is all them, and only them, and it’s the best high he’s ever experienced. 


End file.
